BVB Spankings Galore!
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: Due to popular demand & my own boredom, I now have a collection of Black Veil Brides spankings! Feel free to request a chapter for this! If you do, please give me the following info: Which member you want spanked, who you want to spank them (can be a member of another band), why they're getting spanked (optional). Andy Biersack, Christian "CC" Coma, Jinxx, Jake Pitts, Ashley Purdy
1. Jinxx's guilt

**Phoenix:** Okay, so, I decided to go ahead and start up the "BVB Spankings Galore!" fic, and I'm gonna start with the anon request I was getting, Christian spanking Jinxx. It's probably gonna suck, but that's because Jinxx is just too cute to do anything bad, therefore he must feel guilty over something and ask for help. *hides behind Ronnie Radke*

**Ronnie:** *rolls eyes* Yeah. Phoenix doesn't own me or BVB, just the fanfiction. You should know her drill by now.

_**Chapter Description:**__ Jinxx feels responsible for his snake, Lydia, getting out and passing away, even though it wasn't his fault. He feels so guilty about it that he's been losing sleep and eating less, and it starts worrying Sammi, so she asks Christian to try and talk to him. Christian invites him over with a plan to talk over some sushi, though what he didn't plan on was turning Jinxx over his knee for a hard spanking!_

**~Start~**

Jinxx sighed as he wrapped a small blanket around himself, curled up on the couch in his and Sammi's home. He lazily flipped through the TV channels, trying to find something to catch his interest. "Hey honey, I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" Sammi asked, coming up behind him and putting her arms around his neck. "No" he answered quietly. Sammi sighed, kissing his cheek. "It's not your fault, hun. Please don't worry yourself so much over this." she said before leaving, pulling out her phone as she sat down in her car. She quickly dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"_Hey Sammi! What's up?_" Christian asked when he answered. "CC, do you think you could invite Jinxx over or something? Since Lydia died, he's been all quiet and depressed. He's barely eaten and he's not getting a lot of sleep." she explained. "_Sure! I'll fix up some sushi and we can watch The Avengers!_" the drummer replied. "Thank you so much!" Sammi said. They said goodbye after that so they could get on with their day, Sammi's shopping and Christian's sushi fixing. _Ten minutes later….._ Jinxx groaned as his phone rang, grabbing it when he recognized Christian's ringtone.

"Yes CC?" he asked. "_Get dressed and get over here, man! No buts!_" Christian said before hanging up. Jinxx sighed and got up, throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and heading out the door. After about ten minutes, he was knocking on the drummer's door. Christian threw it open, grinning and pulled the guitarist inside. "Perk up, Jinxx! I've got sushi and movies!" he said. Jinxx just shrugged, following Christian to the couch as the latter switched on The Avengers. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked. Jinxx just shrugged. "Don't pull that bullshit with me, Jinxx. Tell me what's wrong." Christian said sternly.

"Fine. It's all my fault Lydia got out and didn't make it. I feel like shit about it." Christian frowned, giving Jinxx a small hug. "It's not your fault, he could've gotten out at anytime, he just chose a bad time to do it. It's not your fault." Jinxx shoved Christian away. "Yes it fucking is! I should've made sure the top was on right!" he said, his eyes starting to water a bit. "So you feel guilty." Jinxx nodded, then looked up at Christian. "Do you think you can help me?" he asked. "That's why I invited you over, to try and help you vent." Jinxx shook his head. "I meant get rid of my guilt."

Christian quirked an eyebrow. "I guess. How?" Jinxx looked away, his cheeks turning a bit pink before he looked Christian in the eyes. "Spank me." he said bluntly. Christian's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" he said. "Spank me. Punish me. Make me pay for what I've done." Jinxx said, still looking Christian in the eyes. "I-I don't know man, I've never really spanked anyone, except when I've babysat my sister's kids and had to smack them on the ass now and then or when some girl wanted to get kinky." he said. "Please, CC! Until I'm punished, I'm gonna feel like shit!" the guitarist begged. Christian swallowed nervously.

"O-Okay, I guess, but only if it'll get you out of this slump." he said, finally giving in. Jinxx stood up a bit nervously. "Are we doing it in here or what?" he asked. "Wherever you think's best. I don't know anything about this." Jinxx nodded going to the kitchen, Christian following closely behind. Jinxx pulled one of the chairs away from the table, taking a few steps back. Christian took the hint and sat down in the chair. "Left or right handed?" Jinxx asked. "Left." Jinxx went over to Christian's left and lowered himself over the drummer's lap, trying to get the palms of his hands on the floor.

Christian adjusted the younger man a bit so he was more comfortable, seeing as he'd never had anyone laying across his lap before. "Just do it as hard as you can, and don't stop until I'm crying and begging for forgiveness." Jinxx said quietly. Christian just nodded, raising his hand up and bringing it down as hard as he could, making Jinxx jump a bit and gasp. He froze for a moment before doing it again. Jinxx bit his lip as Christian started a steady rhythm of spanking, wincing when Christian's hand slapped one of his thighs. _'__Damn, he's stronger than I imagined!'_ Jinxx thought, letting out a small gasp.

Christian heard the gasp and almost stopped, but remembered what he had just been told and kept going, his pace increasing. "Ooww" Jinxx moaned quietly. "Y-You're stronger than I thought" he said. "I'm a drummer, my arms are pretty strong." he said unemotionally. Jinxx squirmed a bit, feeling his ass start to heat up. Christian did nothing but spank harder and faster, making Jinxx let out a small whimper. Christian ignored it, getting engulfed in his task. "Owww. Um, CC, you can let up a bit….." Christian replied by giving him a sharp slap, which caused said guitarist to yelp in pain.

"Ooowwww! CC, stop! That's enough! It hurts too much!" Jinxx said, turning his head around to look at the drummer. "That's the point, isn't it?" Christian asked, spanking harder. Jinxx whimper a bit, nodding. "Then hush!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Jinxx whimpered louder, feeling his eyes start to get wet. Christian stopped and tugged Jinxx's sweatpants down, making the latter gasp. "No!" he whined. Christian ignored him, starting up the spanking again. Jinxx gave a cry of pain, squirming over the drummer's lap. Christian took his free arm and wrapped it around Jinxx's waist, spanking harder and faster.

"OOWWW! PLEASE STOP!" Jinxx cried, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Christian kept going, ignoring Jinxx's cries. Jinxx squirmed more, trying to get away from Christian's hard hand. Jinxx yelped with every swat, wishing it would end. Christian stopped for a moment to shake his hand out, which let Jinxx calm down a bit. Once he finished shaking his hand, Christian pulled Jinxx's underwear down to join the sweatpants. "NO! NOT THOSE!" Jinxx cried, throwing a hand back to cover his dark pink ass. Christian grabbed it and held it out of the way as he started again.

Jinxx wailed in pain, throwing this head back. "CC, p-please! I-I'm s-so-orry!" he cried. "I'm almost done, Jinxx, bear with me." Christian said quietly. Jinxx finally gave up struggling, going limp and sobbing over Christian's lap. "I-I'm s-s-so-orry, p-ple-ease f-forgive m-me!" he choked out. Christian gave him five more swats then stopped, letting go of Jinxx's waist. Jinxx laid there and sobbed for a minute before Christian pulled him up, leading him to the couch. Christian laid back a bit, pulling Jinxx to lay on top of him. Jinxx buried his face in Christian's chest and sobbing, clutching at the drummer's shirt.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm done." said drummer told him, rubbing his back and petting his hair. Jinxx started calming down, relaxing in the other man's arms. "Th-Thank you." he choked out quietly. "You're welcome, Jinxx." Jinxx wiped his eyes just before Sammi's ringtone started paying from his pocket. He dug around for it, answered the phone. "Y-Yes babe?" he asked. "I'm fine, d-don't worry. Yeah, I'm ready t-to come h-home. Love you too, bye." he said before hanging up. Jinxx got up and pulled up his bottoms, causing fresh tears to come to his eyes. Christian got up and hugged him again, trying to shush the guitarist.

"It's alright buddy, you're forgiven. It's okay now, no need to cry." he said quietly. Jinxx calmed down again just as there was a knock at the door. Christian broke apart the hug and went to open the door. "Hey Sammi!" he said. "Hey CC, is Jinxx okay? He sounded like he was crying when I called." she said. "He is now, don't worry." Christian told her, letting her in. As soon as the young woman walked in, Jinxx had his arms open for a hug. Sammi smiled softly and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "C'mon honey, let's go on home. I got ham for dinner!" she said.

Jinxx smiled a bit, kissing her quickly. "Thanks again, CC. I really needed that." he said, giving the drummer a hug before he and Sammi left. "No problem man." Jinxx and Sammi left, going to the car. Jinxx got in slowly, whimpering when his ass touched the seat. "You alright?" Sammi asked. Jinxx nodded. "I just need some lotion when we get home." he said. Sammi leaned over and gave him a kiss before driving the few blocks to their home. Once they got there, Sammi took everything to the kitchen before going to their bathroom to get her aloe lotion. "Alright, where on your legs do you need it?" she asked him.

Jinxx blushed. "I don't need it on my legs….." he said, sliding his pants and underwear just low enough to show his wife some of the redness. Her eyes went wide. "Did he…?" Jinxx nodded. "I asked him to, though. I felt so bad about Lydia. I feel better, though." he said. Sammi walked over to him and kissed him lightly. "Bend over the couch arm big boy, and drop the pants." she said. Jinxx did as he was told. Sammi stood at his side and gently rubbed some of the lotion in, though with a few squeaks and whimpers. Once that was done, Jinxx was able to sit a bit easier, though his ass hurt even after he woke up the next morning.

**~End~**

**Phoenix:** Okay, so I decided to try doing my paragraphs a bit differently for this one to see how it worked. So, this paragraph style, or the one I usually do. Please review and tell me which member you wants spanked next! Give me all your ideas!


	2. Andy's irresponsibility

**Phoenix:** Well! This fic hasn't even been up for 24 hours and I already got a request and a favorite! Alright, this anon request was for "CC or Ashley to spank Andy for getting too drunk at a party and getting in trouble", and I'm going with CC since I already have a two-parter of Ashley spanking him.

**Andy:** You really fucking hate me, don't you Phoenix?

**Phoenix:** Again, Andy, I love you, and I just fill the requests. You're the most popular member, you should expect this.

**Andy:** *pouts*

**Phoenix:** You already know the drill, guys! I only own the story itself, I own no one in the fanfiction except for any fans or something I bring in, and I don't own the idea for this chapter. Enjoy!

_**Chapter Description:**__ The boys from BVB go to a party, held by Jeffree Star, to relax after a tour. Andy has a bit too much to drink and stumbles to the park, deciding to streak through it and go skinny dipping in the large pond. He gets caught and taken to jail to sober up, having to call Christian to come get him. Christian is pissed, but comes to get him, promising that the singer was in a load of trouble. Andy never imagined that Christian would punish him in a way other than taking away some of his Batman stuff or yelling at him, which is why he never expected it when Christian turned him over his knee to spank him like a child!_

**~Start~**

Ashley and Christian walked up to the door of the large house with loud music coming from inside, ringing the doorbell. A moment later, a man with blue and pink hair wearing a skintight black tank top, itty bitty white shorts, and spiked black platform shoes opened the door. "Ashley! CC! You're here! Get inside and party!" he said, obvious buzzed. "Thanks Jeffree! And thanks for inviting us!" Ashley said, walking past Jeffree to get inside. Christian did the same, returning the hug Jeffree gave him. "You got Jack, right?" Ashley yelled over to the feminine man. "Of course!" Ashley grinned, going to the drink table to hunt for the whiskey he wanted.

"Are the others here yet?" Christian asked the man next to him. "Yeah! Jake and Jinxx are somewhere making out with Ella and Sammi, actually switching partners every few minutes, and last time I saw Andy he was having a drinking contest with Danny and Sandra!" Jeffree told him. "Thanks!" Christian said, spotting Sandra and Danny. He made his way through the crowd of drunk partygoers to the two, frowning when he didn't see Andy. "Sandra! Danny!" he yelled. The two looked up at him, grinning. "CC, man, join our contest!" Sandra said, pulling out the chair next to her.

Christian sat down, looking to the drummer he had replaced in the band. "Where's Andy?" "Oh, he wandered off about ten minutes ago! His alcohol tolerance is lower than it used to be!" the woman said, her face a bit pink due to the alcohol. "So he's shitfaced?" "Pretty much! He probably had to piss or puke or something!" Christian frowned, grabbing the extra shot glass Danny handed him. "Ayite, we're playing I Have Never. I'll go. I have never pissed in public." Sandra said. Christian and Danny both took a shot, making Sandra grin. "Go CC!"

Christian thought for a moment. "I have never fucked with someone of the same sex." he said. Sandra took a shot just after he said that, then Danny slowly took one a moment later. "Oooho! Dude! You serious?" Christian asked. "I was drunk, alright?" Danny muttered. He started to say something, but Christian's phone started moving around on the table. Christian rolled his eyes and answered it. "Hello? Yeah, it is! Sorry, what? I can't hear you very well, I'm at a party! Yes, I know Andy! I'm the drummer for his band! Wait, he did WHAT?! I'll be right there, please give him coffee or something! Bye!" Christian hung up, looking pissed.

"Who was that?" Sandra asked. "Police station, Andy's been fucking arrested for streaking and skinny dipping in the park!" Sandra's jaw dropped and Danny laughed as Christian got up and rushed out the door. "Where you going, CC?" Ronnie asked, standing outside with a cigarette in his hand. "I gotta go get Andy, he fucked up." Christian muttered. Ronnie frowned. "Need a ride? I have my car." he said. Christian nodded, following the singer to his car and hopping in. "So, what'd he do?" Ronnie asked. "He decided it'd be a good idea to run though the park naked and jump in the pond." Ronnie laughed a bit at that.

"I know that's a bad thing, but you gotta admit it's funny!" "It would be if he hadn't been arrested." Ronnie went silent for the rest of the drive, staying in the car while Christian went inside the station to get Andy. "Hi, I'm here for Andy Biersack." he said. "Follow me." the very annoyed looking woman at the desk said, leading him to where the holding cells were. Andy looked up from the cup of coffee in his hand when they came back, offering Christian a nervous, yet slightly horny smile. "Um, Hi CC." he said. "Don't speak. I will talk to you in the car." Christian said as the cell was opened.

Andy got up slowly and followed the two back to the front desk. "We're going to cut you some slack, Mr. Biersack. As long as you pay your fine within a week, this arrest won't go on your record. The fine is five hundred dollars." the woman said, handing him a slip of paper. "Thank you. And, again, I'm sorry for this." he said, taking the slip of paper and putting it in his pocket. Christian grabbed Andy's wrist and dragged him outside, making the singer wince. "Could you let go, CC?" he asked. Christian gave him a glare, which quickly shut him up.

Christian opened the back door of Ronnie's car and forced Andy inside before shutting it again and getting into the passenger seat. Ronnie decided it was a smart idea to stay out of the conversation he knew was about to start. "Where to?" he asked calmly. "My place." Christian said quickly. "Yes sir." Christian turned just enough to look back at Andy. "Andy, what the fuck were you thinking?" Andy shrank back away from the pissed off drummer. "Answer me!" Andy gulped. "I-I don't know…..I'm drunk…." he replied quietly.

"Translation; You weren't fucking thinking!" Christian growled. Andy winced. "You are in so much fucking trouble when we get to my place." Andy looked down, playing with his coffee. After about a half hour, Ronnie pulled up to Christian's house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, seeing as I know Ashley and I are gonna drink till we pass out tonight." he said. "Thanks Ronnie." Christian said, getting out and waiting for Andy to do the same. Andy slowly got out of the car, stumbling a bit when he did. Christian grabbed his wrist again and dragged him inside, making Andy giggle.

"Someone's in a hurry~" he said, obviously still half drunk. Christian slammed the door behind them, dragging the young singer over to the couch. "Put down the coffee." he commanded. Andy did so, giving Christian that 'Drunk-and-Horny' look. Christian sat down on the arm of the couch and yanked Andy down over his thighs. "Oooh, trying to be kinky?" Andy said, giggling a bit. Christian raised his hand and slapped Andy's ass, resulting in a loud echoing of the noise throughout the house. "OW! E-Easy~" Christian slapped his ass again, causing Andy's body to jerk.

"OW! CC!" he yelped. Christian started repeatedly slapping Andy's firm ass, which quickly sobered him up. "CC, stop it! That fucking hurts!" he said, trying to get up. Christian put his free hand on Andy's upper back, pushing him back down. "That's the point!" he growled. Andy winced at the drummer's tone, squirming a bit. "Be still or everything's coming off!" Andy whimpered, stopping all movement. Christian wrapped his arm around Andy's waist to keep the taller man in place, starting to spank harder. "OOWW! STOP!" Andy cried. Christian ignored him, raining down more painful swats.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack, do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you could've been in?" Christian asked him. "Y-Yes….." Andy answered. "If they hadn't decided to cut you some slack, who knows what would've happened!" the drummer scolded, starting to swat at the singer's thighs. "OOOWWW! CC PLEASE STOP!" Andy begged, tears starting to come to his eyes. "I'll stop when I feel that you've learned your lesson!" Andy whimpered loudly, starting to kick his legs a bit. "Do you know how disappointed your parents would be if they found out about this? How disappointed the _fans_ would be?"

Andy bit his lip as a few tears spilled over from his eyes. "You're seriously lucky I didn't call them or the guys! If I called the guys, you'd be getting much more than this!" Andy's body jerked forward as Christian landed a hard smack right in the center of his ass. "I-I'm sorry! Please stop!" Christian stopped, standing Andy up. Andy wiped at his eyes, thinking it was over until Christian took off his belt, which caused the singer to pale. "No!" he said, trying to turn around and run. Christian grabbed his arm, throwing him down over the arm of the couch.

_CRACK!_ Andy shrieked in pain as Christian's leather belt connected with his stinging ass. Christian held Andy down and started whipping him with his belt, which resulted in pain filled screams from the singer. "CHRISTIAN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Andy screamed, breaking down into sobs. "Why are you being punished?" the drummer asked. "B-Beca-ause I g-got a-arrested fo-or stre-eaking a-and skinny d-dipping in the pa-ark!" he sobbed. "And why did it happen?" "I-I dra-ank irresponsibly!" "Will it ever happen again?" "N-No!"

Christian dropped his belt to the floor, lifting Andy up enough to slide under him. He quickly slid Andy's skinny jeans down, frowning at the fact he had no underwear on. Andy's ass and thighs were a darkish shade of red with light welts here and there. Christian shifted Andy a bit and started spanking the undercurve of his ass, earning a wail of pain. "If we ever have to repeat this, Andy, you'll think that this was nothing, do you understand me?" he asked. Andy nodded, sobbing too hard to speak. Christian stopped, standing Andy up and pulling his jeans back up, which got him another cry of pain.

Christian gently pulled Andy around to the front of the couch, sitting down and making Andy sit on his lap. "OOOWWWWW!" Andy cried. Christian hugged Andy close, holding him in place with one arm while petting his hair with the other. "Shhhhh, Andy. I'm done. Don't cry anymore." he said soothingly. Andy sobbed into the drummer's should, clinging to him like a lifeline. After a few minutes of sobbing, Andy started to calm down. "I-I'm so-orry" he choked out. "Shhhh, it's okay, you've been forgiven." Christian said, holding him tighter.

"Andy, I care about you a lot, you're my brother. I don't want you doing stupid shit like that and ruining your life, okay?" Andy nodded, sniffling. "Good. And I swear that if this ever does happen again, you literally won't be sitting comfortably for days, do you understand me?" Christian told him seriously. "Y-Yes s-sir." "Good boy." Christian said, hugging Andy tighter. Andy eventually stopped crying, wiping his eyes as he was reduced to sniffles. "Alright, off to bed with you. You're sleeping here tonight." Christian said. Andy nodded, getting up and following the drummer to his room.

Christian tossed Andy a loose pair of boxers to sleep in, stripping down to his own. "N-Night CC." Andy said as he slipped into the bed. "Night." Christian replied with a yawn. ~+THE NEXT MORNING+~ Andy groaned as he woke up with a headache, holding his head. "C'mon Andy, we gotta go get Ashley." Christian said as he came into the room. Andy quickly sat up, whimpering at the pain in his ass. He quickly got up and out his clothes back on, following Christian out to his car. Once they got to Jeffree's house they rang the doorbell, which resulted in barking.

"Oh, hey guys. What happened to you last night?" Jeffree asked tiredly as he answered the door. "I had to go find Andy, he had wandered off, and once I found him I took him home." Christian said. Jeffree nodded. "I'm gonna guess that you're here for Ashley. He's upstairs, first door you see." he said. "Thanks!" Christian said, petting Diva and Diamond once he walked in. He and Andy went upstairs to the room they were told Ashley was in, opening the door. "Yo Ash! Get your ass up!" Christian said, his jaw dropping when his eyes locked onto the bed.

Ashley was laying there, curled up in Ronnie's arms, their clothes scattered around the room. Ashley groaned as he started waking up. "Go away….." he muttered. "Dude…Did you two fuck last night?" Andy asked. "What're you talkin' 'bout?" Ashley mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes, nearly jumping when he saw who he was laying next to. "Shit." Ronnie slowly woke up, looking at Ashley. "Hey babe." he said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Ashley blushed, causing Christian and Andy to laugh, which got them the finger from a very embarrassed bassist.

**~End~**

**Phoenix:** And there you have it! I hope you liked it! By the way, please excuse the fact that the intro to this chapter says "within 24 hours", I started it the day after the first chapter. Also please excuse all the typing errors in the first one, I wrote 95% percent of it between 11pm and 3:30am. I'll go back and fix it at some point. Again, if you have a request for a chapter, please PM me or state it in a review! As long as it's one of the BVB boys getting spanked, it can be a different artist or a member of a different band, or even their tour manager John spanking them. Yes, that means that you could request Justin Bieber spanking one of them if you wanted, and I'd write it. Though please don't request that. I don't want to write about Mr. Bieber. Nor will I write about him unless it's just his name mentioned. One more thing; Could you guys suggest a couple name for Ronnie and Ashley? I've got three in mind, but I don't know if they're very good. Roshley, Rashley, and Ashnie. Got something better? TELL ME PLEASE! I don't care if you use their last names for the couple name, just something.


End file.
